In recent years, high integration and low cost have become a trend for the development of a liquid crystal display. Herein, one important technique is a realization of a Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technique in mass production. A gate driving circuit is integrated into an array substrate of a liquid crystal display panel by utilizing the GOA technique, and thus an original gate driving integrated circuit can be omitted, thus reducing the cost of the production in terms of the material cost and the manufacturing process. The gate driving circuit which is integrated into the array substrate by means of the GOA technique is also referred to as a GOA circuit.
In the prior art, the GOA circuit comprises several GOA units, and each GOA unit receives a pair of clock signals which are inverted to each other and outputs a gate line signal for driving a corresponding gate line; in particular, an output terminal of each GOA unit is connected to one gate line. The inventor noted that since the GOA unit receives a pair of inverted clock signals simultaneously and input paths for the pair of inverted clock signals are generally close to each other and even overlap, a capacitance may be formed therebetween; further, a voltage difference between the pair of inverted clock signals can be high up to 20V, and such a high voltage difference can easily cause the capacitance formed between the input paths of the pair of inverted clock signals to be broken down, such that the input paths of the pair of inverted clock signals are short-circuited. As a result, the GOA unit having such a short-circuit operates abnormally, which may result in the failure of all the GOA units, and even the failure of the integrated circuits inside the liquid crystal display.